


Breaking and entering

by DeadlyDosage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyDosage/pseuds/DeadlyDosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Clyde both sneak into each others room at night to do some inappropriate things. B/ those dirty bastards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me ok?  
> -arca

"now Craig dont be a fuckin' pussy now, you better on go to sleep you hear." His fathers muffled voice echoed outside his bedroom door a light knocking was heard as Tomas Tucker tried to get his sons attention, he always locked his door, all the Tuckers did, it was like an unwritten code between the family, privacy was always policy."Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Im going to bed now. You dont have to call me a pussy dad..." Craig rolled his eyes, even though the father figure couldnt see it from the other side of the door. "Good Im glad to hear that, goodnight son." Footsteps lingered in the distance until the sound faded out all together, Craig closed his laptop and set it on his bed side table carefully, with the light that previously illuminated his room gone, he blinked his eyes a few times to try to adjust to the sudden change before rubbing them with the palms of his hands, he shifted his body groggily to allow his legs to hang off the side of his bed.The bedroom was cold and dark, a sort of soothing aura filled the air as Craig got up from his bed and crossed the room to the window facing none other then the Donovan's residence, directly across from Clyde's bedroom much to his satisfaction. Craig stared out his window with a blank expression plastered on his face, god dammit, Clyde was supposed to be here by now. He gradually tapped his fingertips in a rhythmic pattern on the window sill and sighed. Just as he turned around to return to his comfortable bed he heard a pang on his window. He quickly swished around to find that across from his window a light reflected into his room. He rushed back and unlocked the window hatches lifting the glass upward, across from him about 15 feet away Clyde smiled from his room and waved, he placed a hand on his hip and leaned against the side of his window.  
"Hey. Whats going on, didnt expect to see you here." He flashed a smile and combed his hair back with his fingers in a jokingly matter.  
"God dammit, Dont be so loud, you were supposed to be out here like, 10 minutes ago..." Craig trailed off folding his arms in disapproval. "Well..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was kind of busy, but Im here now so its all cool!". Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah ok, just hurry up alright, Im pretty sure everyones in their room now." Clyde clapped his hands together at this and jumped to his feet "Aw sweet dude, ok Ill be over in a little bit. Hopefully you wont explode from all this anticipation, I'd have a hard time telling that to your parents huh?" He flung his hands in the air and waved them dramatically "'Ooo my poor baby boyyy, what ever happened to my Craigy poo?' 'GRR I dont know hun. Seems like the twat wad died from lack of sex' then Id walk in like 'damn straight, he died waiting for my dick t-" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed Craig glaring at him from the other side. "Dont tell the whole neighborhood we're fucking Clyde..." His voice drenched with venom, just below a whisper so that only Clyde could hear. Clyde pulled at the neck of his pajamas nervously and stammered "y-yeah, Ill be there soon ok...". Craig watched as Clyde disappeared from view and the light vanished, he could hear Clyde rushing down the stairs from his house, jesus christ this kid was dense, he pinched the bridge of his nose and planted his forehead against the wall. Behind him Stripe could be heard running on his wheel in the darkness, it was almost calming hearing the squeaks from the under lubricated metal.   
Eventually he heard rustling from the bushes below, Craig scooted back to the window and peered his head out the opening. "You can let down the sheets now, or do you plan on keeping me in this bush all night?" Clyde tilted his head up to face Craig. "To be honest Im half tempted to". Clyde replied with a sour look on his face as Craig walked away to retrieve the cloth rope. He came back moments later, a blue thin sheet sliding down the side of his house to meet an eager Clyde. "Ok now remember to hold on tight Im more muscular then the average male." "By muscular you mean chubby right, ive seen you without your shirt on dude..." Clyde tugged his end of the rope causing Craig to jolt forward almost knocking him out the window "DOUCHEBAG!" Clyde snickered "hey you dont want the whole neighborhood to hear us do you.". Craig stuck out his tongue and pulled back, allowing a sturdy hold for Clyde to climb up. His house wasnt to tall, but a drop from his room would mean a certain injury for Clyde, and heaven knows he would never hear the end of that.a hand wrapped around the edge of his window followed by another hand. "Help me up man!" Craig followed the orders and grabbed his wrist, hauling the other inside. The weight pressed against Craig, causing the two to fall flat on the floor, Clyde in a twisted position on top of him. Clyde glanced over and flashed another infamous smile "hey there. I didnt know we were starting already, learn to be patient you whore." Craig rubbed his head and groaned audibly, his head swinging back and landing on the floor with a thud again. Being boyfriends with a self proclaimed professional comedian was nothing short of a laborious task. Clyde fumbled and shifted his way to land face to face with Craig, wrapping his arms smoothly around his upper torso. Craig blushed slightly as their noses touched together, lips hardly even inches apart. Cylde gave a short and sweet Eskimo kiss before becoming half lidded, his lips curled to touch Craig's as he leaned his head down without hesitation, Craig kissed back softly, he closed his eyes and leaned into it, tugging at Cyldes bottom lip with his teeth from time to time.   
To be entirely honest, Craig was the most lust deprived one, Clyde was really into the whole sappy gushy rom-com thing, but he had to admit, feeling his body weight against him just felt satisfying in a way, a warm feeling began to pool in his chest as the kisses became more and more interactive. Craig grasped at Clydes hair pulling it back so that the two were eye to eye. clyde looked slightly confused as he drew back, a trail of saliva following behind him, "why'd was stop dude.?". Craig gave him an irritated look before letting his locks go, "because, we're not animals, Im not going to fuck you on the floor." Clyde huffed and lazily rolled himself off of Craig "No Craig, I want to make you my bitch, we're going to have hardcore sex on the floor." He hinted at it sarcastically, he would've been fine with being rough like that, but he preferred a nice cozy bed to mane his partner on anyways. Clyde sat up and plotted himself on the edge of the blue comforter, the mattress squeaked silently under his weight. He watched in amusement as Craig scrambled and clumsily landed in a heap next to Clyde. "Fuck me your majesty, my body is ready." Clyde chuckled and rolled his eyes "Yeah ok my noble steed, get ready to be mounted." He leaned over and hummed in Craigs ear before snuggling his face against his neck, hugging his torso from were they left off. Clyde gracefully flipped Craig over so that his back was flat against the bed, he planted his legs on both sides of his waist and hovered above Craig's stomach. As Clyde moved down to kiss Craig his hands slipped under the loose tee-shirt, signaling for him to take it off, Craig did so obediently, he tossed off the side of the bed somewhere where his other clothes were probably piled up into mounds on his messy bedroom floor. "Hmmm..." Clyde happily sang against Craigs lips, letting his hands wander over Craigs features. The kiss was feverishly returned, causing the baited breaths to become heated and heavy, as the kissed became more passionate the hands were less graceful and more lustrous, the air hung heavy with sweat and huffs spilling out of the boys mouths like honey. "Craig...you feel...really nice man." Clyde said in between moans. Craig looked back at him and pushed the kiss away locking eye contact with Clyde. "Dude, can we just. You know..." His eyes darted down to his gut as he licked his lips awaiting a response. Clyde huffed, blushing with excitement "yeah sure, whatever you want..." He trailed his kisses down Craig's chest and down his stomach, stopping every so often to form hickies on his soft exposed skin. Moans escaped Craig's throat as he grasped at Clyde's hair again, pushing him and encouraging him downward. When Clyde reached the end of the happy trail he looked up at Craig and pulled down the boxers with his teeth releasing an erection from the chamber. Almost a little to much of a show for Craig, god he was such a showoff sometimes. Once the boner escaped the warmth of his boxers and his the chilling air he couldn't help but let out a small whimper. Clyde licked his lips and grasped the erection in his hands, slowly pumping it back and forth between his palms, the pace quickened, Craig's noises of encouragement became shorter, the back of his throat hitched and the whimpers became full on moans. He gasped as Clyde massaged the tip of his penis, his grip on Clydes hair tightening "Cly-Clyde, F-uck...ahhh" his head shot back, his body completely driven by pleasure. Craigs legs wrapped around Clydes shoulders for support. He averted his gaze from Craig and removed his hands from the boner. Craig's head shot up in confusion "Clyde what the f-uuccckk..." Clyde teased Craig and placed his moist tongue on the bottom of his shaft, the hot breath tingled against the sensitivity of his member blood rushing to his lower body. Clyde looked confidently at Craig awaiting his approval, a nod told him that it was ok and he proceeded to lick towards the top, Craig shivered in response "damn...". Clyde lips slowly curled around the tip of his erection, a hand pumping from the base again and- "CRAIG TUCKER WHAT THE MOTHER LOVING TURKEY ASSHOLES ARE YOU DOING SON!" "F-FUCK DAD!" Craig scrambled to cover himself up with the sheets Clyde looking backed up from shock, "holy shit mr.Tucker I can explain I" "You better explain you shit loving cock." "I I really can I just Its-" he backed up against the wall and held his grasped the place on his chest where his heart was practically jumping out of his rib cage. The heals of his feet backed up against something hard and before he knew it he was falling backwards out of the window frame, he tried to grab something to stop him before it was to late but he had already fell. Craig covered himself in sheets and rushed over to the window as Tomas Tucker followed suit, they stared down at Clyde crying on the ground, sobbing about a broken arm and a couple a broken nose.  
The accident landed Clyde in the hospital for 3 weeks, none of them however, were visited by Craig, because he was grounded for six months for "getting a bj from the kid next door like a fucking slut".  
After the recovery Craig and Clyde reunited secretly and decided to skip town and move to Peru, sadly though, they only lasted minutes before they returned home again.


End file.
